Adventures of the Smash Bruddas
by Patwhit01
Summary: It's a normal day in Smashville. (Heh.) Everything's fine and dandy... until the newcomers arrive. They want to take over Smashville and turn it into a dark tyranny. It's up to everyone to stop them. But these newcomers aren't to be underestimated.
1. Prologue

Smashville is where all the Smashers live after being accepted into the Smash Bros. World Tournament. Mario sits in bed, staring out the window, not looking forward to today. Today is the auditions that take place every year when a tournament is held.

"Well, I guess-a I gotta get up and get dressed. I hate the auditions." Mario grumbles, throwing the sheets aside and stomping to his closet. He puts on his signature overalls and hat and walks out the door. Link greets him outside, grinning. He loves the auditions. "Hey Mario, you ready to meet some new faces today?" Mario continues walking, not even bothering to say hello to Link. "Grumpy much?" Link follows him and they walk towards the Smash Theatre, where the auditions are normally held. There's a giant line of Nintendo characters waiting outside to start their auditions, when they notice Mario and Link. Everyone fumbles around hoping to get their attention, to no avail. Link shakes most of their hands along the way though. Mario just continues to be grumpy.

Inside the theatre sits the rest of the original 12, already in their seats and ready. Mewtwo floats in the back, acting as Pikachu and Jigglypuff's translator. "What took you guys so long?" asks Fox, fooling around with the pens on his desk. Link sits down and turns his chair towards Fox. "Well I had to get grumpy Mario out of his bed, he usually sleeps in during the auditions." Mario slowly looks towards Link with a glare in his eye. "You were only standing outside my door, Link." Link rubs the back of his head. "Well... Uh... yeah, I was."

Luigi volunteers to open the theatre doors to let the line in, and in the process trips a few times. "Man, these slippery floors huh? Right guys?" Everyone seems to ignore Luigi and he continues walking to the door. As he opens it, a huge crowd of characters charge the door and trample him. "Mamma mia... uh, welcome to the auditions, guys! Heh... ow..."


	2. Chapter 1 - Let the Auditions Commence!

"Now, I'm gonna need a file line for everyone here!" Mario yelled over the booming chatter from all the auditioners filling up the theatre. "PIKA PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu exclaims, angered by the loud crowd of characters that just won't shut up. The Original 12 turns their heads towards Mewtwo, who closes his eyes and sighs. "He said, everyone shut the hell up." Pikachu uses Thunder, causing the theatre to be overcome by the booming of the thunder. Everyone goes quiet. Mario clears his throat, reading off a piece of paper he holds in his hands. "Okay, welcome to the Smash Theatre. I know you're excited for the auditions," Mario turns his head away "I'm sure not." He says under his breath. He turns his head back to the crowd and puts his best fake smile. "...But i'm gonna need you all to form a single file line right here where i'm pointing at." Mario points at the side of the room, where a sign is placed that reads "LINE STARTS HERE." Someone in the line says the character in front of him, "Man, that totally needed to be pointed out, right?" They quietly laugh, trying not to be kicked out for being disruptive.

So the auditions finally start, and the character with a sign on their shirt that reads "#1" They walk up to the Original 12 and introduce themselves. "Hello, my name is Shulk. I come from the series Xenoblade Chronicles. I'm glad to meet you all." From the seats, Ness whispers to Captain Falcon, "Xenowhat Chronicles?" Captain Falcon just shrugs with a confused look.

"Okay Shulk, what exactly can you do?" Link asks, eyeballing the giant sword strapped to his back. Shulk takes it off and wields it in his hands. "Oh this? This is my sword, the Monado. It allows me to see the future." Throughout the theatre, eyebrows are raised and whispers can be heard. "See the future? Ha, doubt it." "What? He's a psychic?" "CAAAAAAAAW!" Finally, Mario hushes everyone. "Okay Shulk, if you can see the future, what question am I about to ask?" All of a sudden, Shulk's eyes glow blue for a second and he concentrates. After several seconds, his eyes return to normal. "You were going to ask me how I can see the future." Mario's jaw drops and he lets out a weak laugh. "Uh, heh... Very funny, Shulk. Now, uh... tell us about your sword, the Nomado or whatever you call it." He points his index finger and smiles. "Oh yeah! The Monado! I got it from an expedition, I was the las-" "Yadda yadda yadda we don't care how you got it, just tell us what it does." Mario interrupts. "Okay then."

Shulk explains how the Monado works, with Jump, Speed, Shield, Buster, Smash, and his other abilities. "Oooo OoooO!" Donkey Kong exclaims. The O12 all seem to be satisfied with Shulk, even Mario, who usually denies most auditions due to his grumpiness. "Okay, now we take a vote. Say Yes if you want Shulk in, say No if you want Shulk out." Link explains to the rest. "Hmm... Okay." says Ness. "YES!" Captain Falcon yells. "Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff says. "Jigglypuff says yes." Mewtwo grunts. The rest say yes, and now it comes down to Mario's vote. "Yoshi, Yoshi yoshi? (So is it gonna be a Yes or a No, Mario?" Yoshi says, glaring at Mario. Mario pauses, closes his eyes, and re-opens them. "Shulk, you have my vote." Everyone starts clapping for Shulk, who is shaking hands with the O12 with a giant smirk on his face. "Thanks, you guys!" He walks out the Smash Theatre with his paperwork that shows him where he lives and stuff. "Next!" says Fox. A figure draped in black steps up. A confused look arises in the O12, staring at the figure with their eyebrows raised. "Uhh, Pit? You're not allowed to audition twice... and why do you look emo?" Mario blurts out, angering the figure. "Hey! I'm not Pit! My name is Dark Pit! Get it right!"


End file.
